x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Darkholme / Mystique
''Mystique Raven Darkholme / Mystique 'Raven Darkholme, known as ''Mystique'', is a former member of '''The Brotherhood Of Mutants as well as a mercenary operating for the C.I.A and Charles Xavier's unofficial foster-sister. She is Magneto's oldest Brotherhood companion and lover at some point during their lives. It is unknown whether Raven officialy became involved with Erik in a relationship since she appears to be Kurt Wagner ( Nightcrawler's) mother, becoming involved with''' Azazel somewhere before '''The Mutant Registration Act approval attempt and after The Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962. It is unknown to me when Raven is Raven and when Mystique is Mystique. 'Early Life' Raven Darkholme was born in 1935 as her physical mutation was present since the first day of her life and because people were scared of her and rejected her from society, she would become hateful and eventually use her secondary mutation( shapeshifting) to her survival advantage. Besides the blue skin and yellow pupils, she could take any form she wanted, imitating both physical appearance and voice as she would already possess that mutation by the time she meets a young Charles while taking his mother's form. During that night, Raven gets surprised by a young Charles as she was going through the cupboards searching for food impersonating his mother, from the point where they both start a friendship. 'Mutant and Proud' (X-Men: First Class) Eighteen years later, Charles would celebrate his doctorate in the genetics field and would treat Raven much like his sister, even berating her when she tried to show off with her mutation, either accidentally or on purpose. In time, she would adapt like a normal person with Charles to the modern times and all her life with her foster-brother she would search for an antidote against her physical appearance which makes her different, in spite of Charles reminding her about being 'mutant and proud'. 'Division X' During the graduation party, Charles is visited by special C.I.A agent Moira MacTaggert in asking him about mutations which gives an ordinary person special abilities, such as those witnessed by Moira in The Hellfire Club members. Charles uses his telepathy to read her mind about the recent events and joins her at the C.I.A department along Raven. The following night, Charles and Raven join the C.I.A into stopping the Hellfire Club as they located Sebastian Shaw, their leader, on a yacht. After unsuccesfully attempting to capture Shaw, Charles meets Erik Lehnsherr for the first time, so does Raven, without knowing that the rest of her life will be bonded to him and his future Brotherhood. The very next day, The Man In Black takes the young recruits in introducing the prototype SR-71 which is fast enough track down Shaw shortly after locating his initial position. Raven meets Hank McCoy for the first time also, developing an attraction for him and for the fact that he was also a mutant like her. Raven and Hank both talk whether there should be a cure made for their physical mutations so they would fit into society or not, as their attraction towards each other grows more intense. Hank agrees on taking a sample of blood from Raven as the latter talks him to do it for studying her mutation more. After Charles convinces Erik to stay with the rest of the newly made team, he also convinces Erik to recruit with him more mutants for the division as Shaw's got his own allies. Shortly before leaving for USSR in their new search for Shaw, Raven remains with the new recruits including Hank, Alex Summers, Armando Munoz, Angel Salvadore, and Sean Cassidy to know each other well, despite of not knowing the following. 'Face to Face with The Hellfire Club' In Charles' absence, Sebastian Shaw and his followers decides to strike the C.I.A department and take the agents by surprise only to give a warning to the new division as well as asking them to join their cause. While Angel Salvadore joins, Darwin decides to stop them and gets killed in the process as Azazel teleports Shaw and Riptide back to their base. 'Training at the Manor' Deciding to fight back, Charles and Raven take the recruits to their mansion where they would train during the following weeks as Erik is oftenly caught in an argument with Raven as to why is she hiding her potential instead of fighting for acceptance against the society. Raven would officialy change her mind regarding her decision to take Hank's cure when she loses interest in him and tries to convince him to not take the cure, with no success. As Erik compliments Raven during one particular night, they both start to develop a romantic relationship while Raven turns her back on Charles' ideals and concepts in the end. During the next day, after Hank took the cure and apparently ran away while devastating his research lab, Charles and his allies, including Raven, decide to suit up for their first official mission as part of the C.I.A and stop Shaw's plan of triggering World War III through nuclear hazard. Like the rest of the team, Raven has no objections in stopping Shaw as Erik is determined to kill him instead. Later, they all arrive at the hangar coordinates meeting with Hank again as well as taking the SR-71 without asking permision from the heads of the organization. 'The Cuban Missile Crisis' After the Soviets and U.S. Forces finally declared war against each other, the SR-71 flies above their official battlefield while Banshee manages to locate Shaw's submarine and Erik uses his magnetic fields to bring it up to the surface. Riptide summons a whirlwind to crash the SR-71 on the nearby beach where Raven remains to guard the entrance while Beast and Havok head on to take out the Hellfire Club and hold their position. Erik leaves the ship and enters the submarine, searching for Shaw. Raven decides to leave the ship and help Beast in his fight with Azazel as the latter gains the upper hand and almost kills Hank, as Raven takes Shaw's form to help his friend. After Erik kills Shaw, he declares war on the humans as their missiles are targeting the beach and Raven remains in her position. When Erik is declared a traitor, he is shot at by agent MacTaggert as Erik deflects multiple bullets, one of them hitting Charles in the spine, leaving him paralysed. 'Joining The Brotherhood' Erik apologizes and attempts to kill Moira but then under Charles' requests, Erik lets go of his anger and invites the mutants to join him, including the former Hellfire Club members ( Azazel, Riptide, Tempest) as well as Raven who joins Erik after saying goodbye to Charles and asking Moira to take care of him. Along with Erik and the others, Raven disappears into the unknown. Four weeks later, after Charles erases Moira's memory regarding any mutant activity and locations, the C.I.A vault is broken by Erik in taking Emma Frost as a replacer to Charles' telepathy, though Erik took the alias' 'Magneto'. 'Mercenary activity' Ten years later during the Vietnam War, Mystique has been operating as a mercenary for the U.S. government, letting go of all ties to her past and becoming a gun-for-hire as she would also secretly operate from Magneto's side to eliminate all potential threats to the mutant society, even participating to thwart some of William Stryker's plans including the Weapon X program and even trying to kill him and his scientists, though she could have been encountered on numerous occasions by Team X after Logan defected from it. As a mercenary, she would use her shapeshifting abilities, as well as being armed with two M1911a1 colts and two M3 fighting knives. She would still be part of Magneto's Brotherhood as revealed later. It is also revealed that she allied with Neena Thurman shortly after the Vietnam War, along May Deuce and Karima Shapandar. During Operation: Africa, Raven also led a mercenary group against Team X and tried to destroy their plans of reaching the adamantium. In 1995, Mystique planned on killing Wolverine because of his involvement as a former member of Team X and was secretly allied with Silver Samurai and a Yakuza enforcer who was also a mutant and cousin to Kenuichio Harada, named Shin Harada ( his ability included electricity generation). After Logan killed Shin Harada, Mystique has cut off her connections with Kenuichio and became involved with The Brotherhood's activities instead. 'The Mutant Registration Act '(X-Men) In 2000, after Robert Kelly requests The Mutant Registration Act to be put in motion, Mystique is sent along her Brotherhood partner Toad, to capture Kelly and bring him to Magneto's island where he would be placed as an experiment for the radiation machine. Mystique became Erik's right hand as the time passed and would help The Brotherhood members to escape risky situations, though she was once sent to lure Rogue from the Manor directly in Magneto's trap as she would be needed to supply enough energy to the machine to turn the whole New York citizens into mutants. Mystique would also infiltrate the institute to alter Cerebro so Charles wouldn't be capable of using it, and would also steal an helicopter to assure Erik and his mutant followers ( Toad and Sabretooth) safety. After reaching Liberty Island, she is then ordered, along Toad, to guard the entrance and kill The X Men as Mystique engages Wolverine in combat and she gains the upper hand. She then takes Storm's form to approach Logan but he senses she's not part of the group and stabs her, leaving her apparently though not entirely dead. After Magneto is defeated and the radiation machine is destroyed, Mystique takes the form of a wounded Coast Guard to avoid detection and imprisonment, as she would be treated for her wounds and recover. The very next day, she would return taking Robert Kelly's form as the latter would die after radiation exposure and she would cancel The Mutant Registration Act. 'The Hidden Agenda '(X2: United) Mystique still uses her shapeshifting ability to take Kelly's form and decisions in the Senate while visited one day by William Stryker and her assistant, Yuriko Oyama, who wanted to reveal the president that the place known as Xavier's School is actually a training facility for mutants and that Stryker is the person who helped in developing Magneto's plastic prison. Finding this out, Mystique infiltrates Yuriko's office and accesses her computer only to find out the true location of Magneto's prison as well as the guard taking care of him. After helping Magneto free himself, they both together reach The X Men in helping them infiltrate the underground base at Alkali Lake, Stryker's anti-mutant nest. That night, Raven reveals Logan that she fell for him and teased him after she witnessed that he kissed Jean Grey and then asked by Nightcrawler why doesn't she take a human form to remain normal, after which she responds that she doesn't need to. Mystique battles the HYDRA agents on her own after which she infiltrates Stryker's main computer and locates the mutant children kidnapped from Xavier's school as well as her old step-brother's chamber. After Magneto reverses the new Cerebro in targeting humans, Mystique follows him once again with no slight of hesitation, leaving her step-brother behind once more. While attending to leave, Erik encounters Stryker for the last time as he was imprisoned by Wolverine with a chain around and apparently under Cerebro's targeting effect. After entering an helicopter, Magneto decides on taking young John Allerdyce with them ( Pyro) as the new Brotherhood member. 'Project: Wideawake and captured' Mystique is captured shortly some time after leaving Alkali Lake as she tried to erase the remaining corrupted files from Stryker's computer, including files on her and her Brotherhood companions. She would be placed under serious interrogations and after no word came out of her, the government decides to send her to be cured at Alcatraz. 'Mutant No More...' (X-Men: The Last Stand) When Magneto recruits The Omegas in joining their cause of destroying the 'cure' at Alcatraz, they all head to stop the mutant convoy as Mystique tries to defend Erik after jumping in front of the cure dart being shot for him. As she lies on the ground naked in her normal human form, Magneto regretfully abandons her, stating "you're not one of us anymore". He adds wistfully, "It's such a shame. She was so beautiful". Her youth is still sustainable in spite of being born in the '30's and later, when Magneto reaches the island, Raven give in all the details of Erik's powers, betraying him after he turned his back on her. Since the cure is only temporary, it is possible her shapeshifting powers will return in time. 'Relationships, abilites & trivia' #Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto - Mentor, field leader and love interest. #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Step-brother, friend and mentor. #Henry 'Hank' McCoy / Beast - Love interest, teammate and friend. #James 'Logan' Howlett / Wolverine - Enemy and possible love interest. #Azazel - Lover somewhere after The Cuban Missile Crisis and before The MRA. 'Abilities' *''Shapeshifter ''( she can take any form) *''Expert hand-to-hand combatant and weapon expert'' *''Slow aging'' ( possibly due to a low healing factor which could explain her survival after being stabbed by Wolverine) *''Enhanced coordination, balance and agility'' 'Trivia' *Unlike the comic books, Raven is introduced as being Charles' step sister, taking Juggernaut's place instead. *After being shot with the cure, Raven's natural hair is black instead of blonde. *It is unknown as to why she doesn't remember Charles after 1962 as her step-brother or doesn't mention him at all. *Her relationship with Nightcrawler as his mother is unmentioned. Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Dark Phoenix Characters Category:Mutants